


Possessive Kryptonian Clones Behavior?

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Series: the House of Wayne-El [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Family, Fluff, Gossip, Humor, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Tim has been wearing turtlenecks more often these days, and this does not go unnoticed. Speculations of his relationship with Kon makes members of the Superbatfamily gossipy and nosy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **[DO NOT RE-POST MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]**

“What's up with you, Demon Brat? You look like you're thinking too hard. Did the old man do something?”

“My father is not at fault, Todd, and stop calling me that. What concerns me is Drake.”

“You worried about little Tim?”

“ _No._  He just concerns me. Mostly the marks around his neck. He has taken to wear a turtleneck around the Manor this week, but I can still see the little markings on his skin. They look violent, and there are even bite marks.”

“Have you been fighting him again?”

“I don't _bite_.”

“I have a scar to prove that you're lying. So what's the problem?”

“There isn't a problem. I believe that Drake might be in some trouble and he's not dealing with it well. This may cause a problem for Father.”

“ _Aww, baby_. You care for Replacement.”

“I do not! Get your head out of your ass, Todd! I do not and will not ever care for _Drake_!”

“Mhmm, whatever you say, tater tot. I'll go talk to him about it if it's make you feel any better. And maybe get Little Dickie into the fold so all three of us can gang up on him.”

“Fine, whatever. I don't care. Now go away, Todd. Your presence is unnecessary.”

“You little brat.”

 

* * *

 

“Dick, Dick, Dick, dick, dick, dick—"

“What is it, Jason?”

“You know what's up with Replacement?”

“Something's wrong with Tim?”

“That's what Demon Brat thinks because Timmy’s got all those hickeys and love bites all up on his neck. I think Timmy’s been busy Friday nights.”

“Well, it sounds like none of our business, Little Wing.”

“Ha, right. Who do you think he's getting it from? Is Replacement going out with anyone? Kid Flash? Wondergirl? _Raven_? I like her.”

“Definitely not Raven. I think she's going out with Garth.”

“Do you think it could be Superboy?”

“Kon and Tim are pretty close. I think I've heard from Babs who heard from Steph that Tim's been crushing on him for _months_. You think he did something about it? My little brother didn't tell me anything.”

“Nah, Superboy made the first move. Replacement's too much of a wimp to ask anybody out.”

“What about Steph?”

“Fluke. You should check it out for yourself. Baby Brat says the marks are a bit violent looking. Do you think it's a Kryptonian thing? Being possessive all like that. Did Timmy get up mostly okay this morning?”

“Jay, that's gross.”

“So you going to take a peek?

“. . . I'll get back to you on that.”

 

* * *

 

“You okay, Dick?”

“Huh? Uh, yeah. I was thinking about something Jason said.”

“And what would that be?”

“Well, apparently Damian noticed hickeys and love bites on Tim's neck, right?”

“Mhmm.”

“And he told Jason, and Jason asked me about it and I didn't really worry about it because Tim can take care of himself.”

“Mhmm.”

“But then I stopped by the Manor a few days later, and I saw them. They were _everywhere_ , Babs. But get this, only half of them were fading. The rest were recent, like, last night recent.”

“I knew Tim had it in him.”

“Yeah, but I'm worried now. I mean, what kind of person does that to their significant other? All the bruising and biting looks feral. I think Jay might be right that it's kind of possessive behavior. We're just not sure if it's a Superboy thing or a Kryptonian thing.”

“Superboy?”

“Well, who else could it be? You told me that Steph told you that Tim had a crush on Superboy.”

“I didn't think Tim would get it so soon.”

“So soon?”

“Yeah, Tim and Kon have been together for almost a month now.”

“And they're already having sex?! And so blatant about it too! Oh, my poor little brother!”

“Calm down, Dick. They're both mature young adults. They can take care of themselves.”

“Yes, but none of us has paid Kon a visit yet. He needs to be aware of the consequences, and maybe get him to tone it down with the marking. I feel like I shouldn't be allowed to see it whenever I look at Tim.”

“I don't know, Dick. Maybe you should just let this run its course.”

“Maybe. I need to talk to Bruce about this since he's dating his own Kryptonian. I'll ask Clark too if he's there.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god, no way. Tim _certainly_ did not send me pictures of that. Are they _that_ dark? And that many?”

“That's what Dick said. Tim's been wearing nothing but turtlenecks for days, but you can still see them. He said one was really big too. He and Jason think it's possessive Kryptonian tendencies.”

“Oh my god. I need to go see ex-boyfriend right now, and he better tell me everything. He hasn't told me how he and Kon are going this week. I bet Kon did something super romantic again.”

“Like what?”

“Oh, Babs, Kon did the sweetest thing last week. He took Tim to the desert and brought a little picnic basket with them, and they watched the stars the entire night. Tim said it was wonderful and Kon’s going to do something this week too.”

“That's cute. No wonder Tim's in love with the Boy of Steel. I would let Kon take me out for a desert outing anytime.”

“Don't you know it. Okay, I'm going to head out for patrol. See you tomorrow, Babs. I'll update you on the two lovebirds.”

“Night, Steph. Stay safe.”

 

* * *

 

“Bruce!”

“What is it, Stephanie?”

“Where's Tim?!”

“With the Titans. What's going on? You usually don't shout for Tim unless it's at him.”

“I need to see those hickeys on his neck that everyone's been talking about.”

“Oh, those. I don't want to know.”

“But Bruce, you gotta. Besides he's dating Kon, so at least we know who he got them from.”

“. . .”

“And they're, like, everywhere. And there's so much. Have you seen them?”

“. . . Tim has been wearing turtlenecks around the Manor these days. Alfred has mentioned it to me a few times. But no. I've been busy with Two-Face and the Chinese mafia to ask.”

“Seriously, Bruce? Ugh. We're going to have a talk about your fatherly responsibilities, but right now, we're getting off topic. Are Kryptonians possessive? Does Clark leave that many hickeys on you too? Or it just something Kon does? Is Kon a possessive boyfriend? Is this some sort of Alpha male thing because I'm not letting ex-boyfriend get pushed around by some metahuman just because said metahuman is Superman's genetic lovechild. Am I going to have a problem with Kon?”

“. . . I don't know? You should ask Clark about it. Or Kara. They're the Kryptonians, not me. And if Tim has a problem, he can take care of himself.”

“But you don't understand. Tim's so deep in love with Kon. He might be willing to put up with shit, just like Clark does with your gloomy personality.”

“Okay, ouch. Again, don't ask me. I trust Tim to take care of himself, Stephanie. He's going to be fine. Besides, if any abuse is going on, I would know. I have my cameras in, but not limited to, the Cave, the Watchtower, and the Tower.”

“But you didn't notice the bites on your own, huh?”

“. . . No.”

“I thought so.”

 

* * *

 

“. . .”

“. . .”

“. . . What is it, Bruce?”

“. . .”

“B?”

“. . .”

“Bruce, really, what's wrong? You've been staring a hole in the back of my head for the last half an hour. What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?”

“No. I just have questions.”

“Then ask. You know you can ask me anything, right?”

“And that trust of yours will be your downfall one day, Kal.”

“But I'll still trust you to catch me when I fall.”

“Hmph.”

“So what did you want to ask me anyway?”

“. . . Spoiler has brought to my attention that Red Robin has acquired . . . marks around his neck. They're very dark, very big, and there's a lot of them. She also told me that Red Robin is currently dating Superboy.”

“Oh, yeah. Kon has been telling Ma and Pa and has been asking for dating advice for the past few weeks. Kara thinks it's cute.”

“Yes, but apparently, some people are concerned. Spoiler thinks Kon is being possessive, hence the excessive marks. She wants to know if there's a reason to be concerned. Because she has Kryptonite and a massive network.”

“Possessive? Kon? No way, B. He's a sweet kid. There's no way he's possessive.”

“Comparing you and me to Superboy and Red Robin, it does seem that way. You've never left that many marks on me. I don't believe you've ever bitten me.”

“ _Biting_? Bruce, believe me when I say that I'm attempted to everytime we’re together. There's a lot of self-restraint on my part not to, especially when you're whimpering so sweetly. Do you know what you do to me?”

“. . . I don't whimper.”

“Oh, really? Let's try this again and let your cameras be the judge of that.”

“Hmph, sounds like a challenge.”

“Now it _is._ But not now. Green Lantern's going to barge in, and I don't want to suffer one more meeting where I can't look someone in the eye."

 

* * *

 

“Kara, you know what's going on with Kon and Tim?”

“Kon and Tim? They’re doing great. Kon just told me what they did a few nights ago. He took Tim to the beach, and they watched the sunset, and coincidently, baby sea turtles hatched out of their eggs on the shore. Isn't that amazing?”

“That does sound great. It gives me an idea of what I can do with Bruce.”

“The father learning from the son? Funny.”

“Mhmm. But can you tell me if Kon ever told you about, uhm, the things they might have done afterwards?”

“You mean sex?”

“Well, yes, but you didn't have to say so blatantly.”

“Kal, you're a grown man who's dating another grown man, and everyone knows you two are sex maniacs. The Manor is not as soundproof as you think.”

“He told me there was nothing to worry about.”

“Newsflash, Kal: Batman lies when he's horny. So why are you asking about Kon and Tim’s sex life? Don't parents like to _not_ know their kid's sexual activities?”

“Yes, but Bruce thinks Kon is the possessive type, and I want to spare Kon the pain of dealing with Batman. Or worse, _Nightwing_. I've know that boy since he was ten years old, and I've seen him do things that B won't even mention. And besides, if there's a problem, I want to solve it as soon as possible. Especially when it comes to Kon. Ma and Pa would never forgive me if I just ignore him.”

“Alright then. Sounds reasonable, Kal. I can't really tell you much because I don't ask about that kind of thing. Kon might love me from the sun and back, but even he'd get uncomfortable if I ask him what sex with Tim is like. But he has mentioned that he had a hard time controlling himself and uses Tim as an anchor helps.”

“And?”

“And that he feels really bad afterwards sometimes.”

“Mhmm, anything else?”

“No. That's all he told me.”

“Well, okay. Thanks, Kara.”

“No problem, Kal.”

 

* * *

 

“You okay?”

“Hmm? Oh, it's nothing much, Cass. I'm just thinking about Kon.”

“About Kon?’

“Yeah. Kal told me somebody think Kon’s the possessive type.”

“Why?”

“I'm not sure. I think Bruce brought it up to Kal who brought it up to me. Is Tim acting as usual?”

“Mhmm.”

“So they should be fine, but I should ask Kon about it and ask him why everyone thinks he's _possessive._ ”

“I don't see it. He's adorable.”

“Exactly. Ma told me they went to a carnival recently, and Kon won a _gigantic_  teddy bear just for Tim! Isn't that cute, Cass? My nephew is the sweetest boy.”

“Super adorable.”

 

* * *

 

“Well, good morning, Miss Cassandra. Would you like breakfast?”

“Morning, Alfie. And yes please.”

“Very good, Miss Cassandra.”

“. . .”

“No, I haven't seen Master Conner around the Manor the past few weeks. I believe he and Master Timothy are busy with the Titans and their own duties to come around together often.”

“But love bites.”

“Yes. There's currently nothing stopping them from doing that.”

“Are they possessive?”

“Well, some people like to make them in order to subtly tell others that this specific person comes to them for sexual satisfaction. It's like marking your territory, but it's not always a possessive behavior entirely. Why do you ask?”

“Is Kon possessive?”

“Master Conner? I certainly don't think so. Masters Conner and Timothy have taken it upon themselves to try and communicate every step of the way. They've learned much from watching Masters Bruce and Clark and avoid as much awkwardness as possible. If either of them had a problem, they’ll vocalize it.”

“. . .”

“Me neither. However, I should bring this opinion up to one of them soon. I'm certain Master Damian has been eying Master Timothy more than usual.”

“. . .”

“Yes. Master Bruce ordered more this Sunday. I'll brew it for you.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Alfred! Long time no see.”

“It has been a few weeks since you've returned to the Manor. Welcome home, Master Conner.”

“Thanks. Cass told me you made your mixed _Sospri di Romeo_ and _Baci di Giulietta_ cookies. Also, I want to ask if I can take some home to share with Ma and Pa.”

“I was going to send them a package tonight. I'll be much more satisfied with your quick delivery.”

“Wow, thanks, Alfred! Your cookies are amazing. They're as good as Ma’s pies.”

“I would like that you don't bring up Martha’s pies in front of me for a while. Your grandmother may seem like a kind, modest woman, but to think she may have mentioned how my baking skills aren't up to hers rattle my nerves. Fortunately, I can hold my cookies over her as she does her pies. One day, my pie will be triumphant and she'll rue the day she said my apple pie is 'almost good enough for first place.’”

“Alfred, did you get into a baking war with Ma? I thought you two were the adults around here?”

“Not when it comes to my cooking, Master Conner. Currently, I believe it's only Johnathan who's mature.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Mhmm. Oh, Master Conner, I must tell you that people are starting to think you've become possessive over Master Timothy. I advise you to be more careful on the visible areas. Lord knows in this family, someone will notice them.”

“Oh my god. Is everyone talking about my sex life? And they think I'm being possessive? Well, maybe I _do_ leave a lot of marks on Tim, but he never really complains . . .”

“You don't have to justify anything to me, Master Conner. It's your privacy, and I believe you respect Master Timothy. He became a part of this family when he was about thirteen, and I trust him your hands. No need to be ashamed if there's no harm. Just take my words as advice. The less they suspect, the less they'll stick their noses in your business.”

“I'll try. I just really get caught up in the moment and sometimes don't know I'm doing it.”

“Hmph, that reminds me of Lisa Degras, a professional golfer I met in Quebec, and the things she did-”

“Oh my god, Alfred! I don't need to think about you ever getting it on with anybody, _ever_!”

“I don't know, Master Conner. You can learn a thing or two from my youthful escapades.”

“No, no, I'm good. Thanks for the cookies, Alfred. I'll make sure they get to Ma and Pa. Oh, gee, look at the time. I should get going. Clark gave me a curfew.”

“It's 6:32 PM.

“Uhm, yeah. Clark's being a real hard ass these days. Well, I gotta go, Alfred. Thanks for the cookies! Love you! Okay, bye!”

“. . . Well, I should be getting to dinner now. Maybe I should make a pie for dessert. After all, practice makes perfect and Martha is getting a little too haughty.”

 

* * *

 

“Ah! Harder! Mmh! Right there!”

“Look at yo— ahh! So good for me, babe. So good. Are you close?”

“Ohh. Yes, yes, yes! W— what? No, don't slow down. _Please._ ”

“Soon. After you tell me what's going on with you.”

 _"Seriously?_ Right in the middle of sex?”

“Yes, seriously. You've been biting your lips instead of me and you're gripping the bedsheets a lot tonight. Is something wrong?”

“It's nothing.”

“ _Kon_.”

“Okay, fine! Alfred told me that everyone thinks I'm being possessive because of all the hickeys and bites on your neck, but I'm _not_. So I'm trying to cut down on it.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously.”

“We’ll talk about everyone else later. Now is not a good time to talk about them.”

“Oh, really? Now is not the time, huh? Did you figure that out by remembering the fact that you're _literally in me_ , _detective_?”

“Alright, geez. You don't need to get so passive-aggressive.”

“Tim, you better start moving again, or I swear to God, I'll get off mys— self! Ah! That's ch— cheating!”

“Sorry. It sounded like a challenge.”

“Now it _is_. It can be whatever you wah-want it to be. Just don't stop. Ohh, right there, baby.”

“Mhmm. Kon, stop biting your lips and put your arms around me. You know you want to.”

“Shut _ha_ -up. I can do this. No biting or sucking. I g—  _oh, baby._ ”

“And what if I told you I like it when you bite me, _suck me._ I love it when you touch me, mark me because you just can't stop yourself. It helps me remember how sexy you sound when I drive you over the edge.”

“Mmmh!”

“Just like that, babe. They make me remember how _hot and tight_ you get when I fuck you, how you tremble when I scrape down the side of your back with my hands, how good you are to me.”

“ _Oh, Tim._ Harder, please. Keep going. I need you. Please, please, please, God, don't stop.”

“I get so hard when I look at myself in the mirror and see everything you did, Kon, but I don't touch myself. Not when I know I'll see you later and get the chance to press you up against the wall and have you suck me off. I love seeing your mouth around my cock. I love that you're so eager to get down on your knees for me."

“Tim, Tim, Tim, _Tim._ You're amazing. _Fuck_! No, don't _slow down_. Faster. Ah, _c’mon!_ Please, I'll do anything. Anything for you. I'll be good, just for you. Just, pleas— _Ohhh_.”

“Then stop biting your lips, put your arms around me and kiss me, Kon.”

“Okay, okay, anything you want. Ah! Ah! _Tim_! Oh, God. Please, please, please, please, so close. So _good_! So good, Tim! Keeping going. Almost there. Ah, ah, _ahhhh_!”

“ _Mmmmph, Kon!”_

“. . . ha . . . ha . . .”

“Ha . . ha . . ha . .”

“. . . My body feels fuzzy now.”

“Hmph. That means I did it right.”

“Yes, yes, you did. You can be proud of yourself for that while I come down from the high.”

“Or, we can just doing it again so you never come down.”

“. . . Give me a minute, at least. I'm glad the Manor’s soundproof. I wouldn't want to see anyone in the morning if they heard me. I would die from embarrassment. I won't be able to come through the front door anymore because I won't be able look Alfred in the eye, or eat breakfast in the kitchen because Dick’s always eating there.”

“Kon, babe, _please._ Now is really not a good time to talk about family.”

“You think that's cringy. At least you didn't just run out last week on Alfred talking about the women he met and did things with, giving yourself a curfew to keep up appearances.”

“Mhmm. You ready yet?”

“I said give me a minute, _you_ _sex maniac!_ ”

 

* * *

 

He was flaunting it. There was no turtleneck but a clean white bathrobe that revealed all the way from his neck down to his chest, the rest of the marks disappearing under cotton. And Tim was exuding smugness and pride as he stared down members of his family, holding himself like the wife of a mob boss.

He took a sip of his coffee, sitting on his usual seat at the kitchen counter as he stared down at each and every member of his family, save for Barbara because she was smart.

“We’re sorry?” Dick offered, looking a little tired and not really looking at him in the face. They were really loud last night, and the Manor wasn't completely soundproof. Not when you try not to be quiet. And someone lied to you about it.

“-tt-” Damian sounded, crossing his arms. “Last night was completely unnecessary, Drake, and completely inappropriate. Keep your copulation to a bare minimum and _outside_ the Manor.”

Jason gave Tim a thumbs up, very proud of his younger brother. “Good job, Timbers,” he said with a smirk. “I pegged you as a bottom, but look at you go!”

“From what I heard, you're still got your game,” Stephanie added, bursting out into laughter as Dick pulled a disgusted face.

“Stephanie, _please,_ ” Bruce said, burying his face in one hand. Maybe he should completely soundproof the Manor, or at least their rooms. Was this what his kids were complaining about?

“That sounds exactly how Kon said it,” Cassandra noted, smiling brightly as she looked up at her adoptive father and stepfather, “but with Tim’s name.”

Clark turned red, shaking his head. “Oh my _god_ , Cass,” he said, looking anywhere but her. He felt as if his eyes were going to heat up by themselves. “ _I_ didn't need to hear that."

Kara laughed, jumping to the empty space next to Tim. She pulled him in for a one arm hug. “You take care of my baby nephew, you hear?” she told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Mhmm,” Tim hummed, taking another sip of his coffee. “So what have we learned from this?”

“That you are a dirty, _dirty_ boy,” Jason said, giggling. “I'm _shocked_ to know goody two-shoes Timothy can go more than four rounds with a Kryptonian. What do you think about making some money on the side?”

Dick punched him on the arm, pushing his younger brother with a disappointed glare. “Jaybird,” the eldest said, “be quiet. You're not helping. And no, no one in this house is going to star in a porno. Not if I can help it.”

“That's disgusting,” Damian said, crossing his arms. “Where's Pennyworth?  Though I'm not sure if I have an appetite for breakfast anymore.”

“I told him to take the day off,” Tim said, finishing his cup. He put it down in the counter nonchalantly and got up from his seat. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my hot boyfriend so I can wake him up. I hope you've all learned to keep your noses in your own business, and you should probably leave the Manor for the rest of the day.”

He pulled the bathrobe up a little and walked out of the kitchen, a smirk at the corner of his lips. Everyone in the kitchen quietly listened to his footsteps as he walked up the stairs, the muffling as he continued in the halls. The door opened, and the door closed. It was barely audible, but there were voices, soft as they went through the Manor walls, then silence.

_“Tim. It's so early.”_

_“Don't worry about it. Nobody's home for the rest of the day.”_

_“Oh. That's ni—_ _”_

There was a loud moan, and Dick snatched Damian up in his arms. “Grayson!” the youngest shouted, struggling in his brother's arms as the noise upstairs continued.

“B, I'm taking Dami out for the day,” Dick said as he grabbed Jason from the back of his collar.

“Hey!” Jason shouted, unhappy to be drag out the door against his will.

“Come on, Little Wing,” Dick said, pulling his younger brothers out of the Manor. “Let's go hang out at my place. We can watch bad movies and not have to listen to Tim and Kon getting it on! Bye, guys!”

The three were gone, and the noises still persisted.

“Let's go ice-skating,” Cassandra casually suggested to her friends, not bothered at all.

“That sounds like fun,” Kara agreed as Stephanie excitedly nodded.

“See you later!” Stephanie said, waving to Bruce and Clark as the three of them also left the Manor, laughing to themselves. “We have to tell Babs about this.”

That left Bruce and Clark alone with two teenage boys having sex upstairs, the noises getting a bit louder since they started. The room was feeling real uncomfortable as the seconds passed.

“I'm going soundproof the Manor completely,” Bruce stated, looking like he couldn't believe what was going on. “How is this my life?”

Clark laughed, drawing his lover in an embrace. “I guess we shouldn't have been so nosy,” he teased. “But this is a great opportunity for us too. My apartment is too small, the Watchtower is too crowded, and the walls in the farm are too thin. And the Manor is empty, _almost,_  and everyone else is gone for the rest of the day. I’ve never asked if the Cave was soundproof.”

Bruce grinned, getting the idea. 

“No interruptions,” Clark said, “and we can be as loud as we want, right?”

Bruce laughed, liking the idea. He pulled Clark by the hand towards the grandfather clock. “No interruptions,” he repeated.


End file.
